I've Worked So Hard For Nothing
I've Worked So Hard For Nothing is the thirteenth and final episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Story 'Day 37' The final four await the next immunity challenge, with both Paul and Stephen feeling the most at risk, knowing that their games would warrant them a win over Azri and Shady, meaning the likelihood of one of them leaving is greater. Despite knowing he isn't the biggest threat, Azri remains pleased with himself having made it this far considering he started out on the bottom of an alliance. Challenge: Fallen Comrades Contestants will be asked questions on the players that fell before them in the game, with the first to correctly identify which contestant is the answer being allowed to cut another players rope. Once a player loses two ropes, they are out of the challenge. The last person standing wins immunity. Winner: Azri After the challenge, Shady and Azri gloat together at their victory, knowing that now either Stephen or Paul will definitely be leaving. Stephen speaks with the two, insisting that they keep their deal and take out Paul, the last underdog left in the game, which would guarantee them all a more equal shot. Paul himself approaches the duo, using Stephen's immunity streak against him, claiming that the likelihood is that he'll go on to win the final immunity challenge, meaning that by taking him to the final three either Azri or Shady would likely be voted out. At tribal council, Azri and Shady make up their mind, ultimately siding with Paul, voting the challenge threat Stephen out of the game in a 3-1 vote, indicating that by playing one of the strongest games Stephen dug his own grave. 'Day 38' The final three prepare to take on the final immunity challenge, with Azri and Shady both agreeing to take one another to the end if they win, with Paul also being aware of this, understanding that if he doesn't win he will become the seventh and final member of the jury. Challenge: Survivor Pyramid Competitors will be faced with the Survivor Pyramid, all racing to reach the top. At each level a different task awaits the players, forcing them to complete each one before they can move higher up. The first competitor to reach the top and complete the final action as instructed by a puzzle will win individual immunity and a spot at the final tribal council. Winner: Paul After the challenge, Paul doesn't hide his excitement, knowing that he has single handedly pulled himself into the final tribal council, and that had one of the others won he would be going home. Azri and Shady remain upset, particularly Azri, who figured out a majority of the puzzle before Paul, but failed to post the correct answer due to missing a letter, meaning had he correctly posted it he'd have won the challenge. At tribal council Paul admits the decision is difficult, with Shady using his argument that he backstabbed others to convince Paul, whilst Azri states he too flipped and broke promises, but unlike Shady presented less strategic recommendations throughout the season. Shady then tells Paul that if he takes Azri he will lose the game, whilst against him it would be "a tight battle". In the end Paul decides to vote Shady out of the game, viewing his history on an underdog tribe and his strategic input as something that could steal votes, viewing Azri as the easier to beat between the two. 'Day 39' Azri and Paul celebrate together for being the last two members of the game, pleased that they have made it so far in a tough season. Paul feels somewhat confident with his chances, whilst Azri remains pleased simply by having made it this far, seeing that as something he will always take away from the game. Final Tribal Council ''Paul's opening speech'' ''Azri's opening speech'' ''Stephen's jury question'' Stephen begins by congratulating both of the final two, telling them that in a season so tough they both must have done something right to successfully make it to the final tribal council. He then tells Paul that he is greatly impressed by his gameplay, and that if he answers his questions right he will get his vote. He then tells Azri that he underestimated him throughout the game, and although his gameplay wasn't the best, he was clearly extremely aware of the goings on within the game, and that he too has a fair shot at getting his vote. Stephen asks both the final two how and why his vote off occurred, and why either of them deserve to get his vote to win. Paul thanks Stephen for the compliments, before telling him that voting him out was the most straightforward of all the votes, and that after losing his immunity streak and with Mearl out the way, that Stephen became the biggest threat, meaning taking him out was key to anyone else winning. Paul says he should get Stephen's vote to win due to his strong and aggressive game, not being one to shy away from getting blood on his hands, as well as impressively getting himself out of a minority position at the final six. Azri too thanks Stephen for his compliments, stating that himself, Shady and Paul all had agreed to vote him out had he lost the challenge due to being the biggest threat left, before ending this answer with "Paul really wanted you out" in an attempt to shift the blame for Stephen's demise onto Paul. Azri tells Stephen he should get his vote as he stayed loyal until the final four, and that he could've turned on Stephen earlier had he wanted to, but chose to stay loyal due to his adoration of him. ''Brady's jury question'' Brady begins by asking Azri about his game, stating that he didn't see him do much throughout the game, and that he wants to know what his biggest move was, why Lincoln got voted out, and what his biggest challenge in the game turned out to be. Brady then addresses Paul, stating that he feels he played a strong strategic game, and that he feels taking Azri was the right choice as it will likely get him the win he wants. He then asks Paul how he recovered from the Courtney vote off, and why he deserves to win the game. Azri tells Brady that his biggest move was turning his back on the Kluang alliance, and siding with Mearl, Shady and Lincoln, as this was what shifted the power in the game. He mentions that he voted Lincoln out due to his unpredictability, and that he had heard he was considering flipping on him, as well as the fact he found Shady to be a better replacement ally than Lincoln. Finally, he says the biggest challenge was having to compete early in the morning due to time zone differences. Paul mentions that recovering from Courtney's vote off was difficult, and that he tried talking to Stephen, Lincoln and Shady, but all of them weren't keen on making a move against Mearl as it would jeopardize their own games. He then states that after he heard from Azri that Lincoln wasn't trustworthy, he decided to flip the votes on him, successfully using Lincoln's lack of bonds against him to have him voted out, and to assert himself back in the majority. He once again repeats his answer on playing a bold/aggressive game to the best of his ability, hoping that will suffice as an answer. ''Shady's jury question'' Shady doesn't ask a question, and simply states that he has his decision made up. He points out that Paul constantly referred to his "hatred" of him throughout the season, something that means he would never vote him to win. ''Lincoln's jury question'' Lincoln asks the final two how they perceived him as a player, as well as why he was voted out when he was, as he intended to remain loyal to them that round, and wanted Stephen out the way as the biggest threat. Paul tells Lincoln he didn't see him as a game player until after Courtney was voted out, at which point he realized he did have some care and footing in the game. He tells Lincoln he saw him as a reserved player who knew what he needed to do, but didn't have the will to make big moves to carry this out. He tells him that he voted him out due to not trusting him and not being sure where his head was at, as well as his closeness to Mearl in the game being dangerous. Azri says he feels he and Lincoln played similar under the radar games, but were willing to use social skills to improve their positioning over big moves. He claims they voted Lincoln out as they knew he would eventually flip, and that it needed to be prevented before it could occur. ''Mearl's jury question'' Mearl mentions to Paul that accidentally revealing his confessional to him was an extremely clumsy and foolish mistake to make, and one that he would still hold against him. He then asks why he wanted him out simply due to his hatred of Shady, and that should he judge Paul based off those he worked with, rather than his own merit in the game. He then tells Azri that he doesn't have an exact question for him, claiming Azri's poor social game has made him look like a poor player, and that why should he consider voting someone like that. Paul tells Mearl that although revealing the confessional was a very big mistake, that it didn't effect his game too much as everybody knew where his head was at by the point of the revelation, and that he didn't vote Mearl out due to his disliking of Shady, but rather due to him being a big threat that he needed out of the way. Azri responds to Mearl by claiming that he himself wouldn't respond to him until after his allies were voted out, and that by doing this he felt he had very little reason to speak with Mearl. Azri goes on to say that he deserves his vote to win because he in fact had a good social game that allowed him to make bonds which took him further into the game. ''Courtney's jury question'' Courtney congratulates both the final two, saying they fought hard to get to the end, and that she respects that from them both. She begins by telling Azri that she and Steve made a fake alliance with him back at the start, and that he was initially meant to be the first voted out of their tribe, but surprisingly he lasted so long, and she would like to know how he did that as to her he didn't speak to many people. She then tells Paul she's proud he made it far, and that she knows he worked hard throughout the game. She asks him what he feels was his biggest move to get him so far in the season. Paul claims his biggest move was getting the group to turn against Lincoln, which he realized he could do after Stephen expressed concerns on him. He states that this move allowed him to reunite the Kluang alliance, as well as bringing in Shady, ultimately creating the path that he would take to the final two. He does however credit Stephen, Shady and Azri for helping him do this, saying it wouldn't have been possible to do alone. Azri tells Courtney that he knew the alliance was fake, hence why he made a deal with Paul and Stephen to take Steve out of the game. He goes on to say he did talk to people, and that he spoke to everyone in the game in detail but her, as he was concerned she didn't like him due to blindsiding her "ally" Steve. 'Final Vote Read' 'Reunion' At the reunion it is confirmed that Daniel refused to vote or ask questions, having wanted to cut any ties within the group, apparently saying that he felt unjustly treated by the host who was "an ass" to him. His vote was therefore added to the majority, which was for Paul. Courtney is given a "Bentertainment" award for her witty confessionals and humorous comments in challenges, whilst Shady is awarded with "Villain of the Season". "Player of the Season" is narrowed down to Mearl, Paul and Stephen, ultimately going to Paul for playing the most successful game of the three. The faux DVD cover of the season is said to consist of Paul, Stephen, Mearl, Azri, Shady and Courtney. Still In The Running